vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ECHO/Crusher/@comment-64.139.242.202-20170703200039
This song could be percieved as a psychological battle between Gumi(White) and her counterpart "Gumi"(Black). She knows there someone else but she doesn't know who, so she is having a struggle with finding that enemy or which would be called Dissociative Identity Disorder where the person have collective versions of themselves in a psychological way where oneself cannot see. She is afraid of the other Gumi because she has no control over her own body and the feeling of someone else(the other gumi) doing things she can't control is what makes her fear or as the lyrics say "The trembling fear is more than I can take when I'm up against the echo in the mirror". She is afraid of herself basically is what this is trying to say as the "echo in the mirror" is the other version of her she can't see. Gumi maybe aware that there is something wrong but she can't pinpoint what is the cause of this. This song seems to focus on the inner self and how easily we forget that though we may see ourself in control of ourself when really we are not and when something like this happens we become frighten. Having no self control in what you can and can't do is something that would make anyone feel powerless and the fact that we as humans can be very unpredictable no matter how much information we get about humans, we always change and become totally irrelevent to the information we gain about ourselves. Basically the unattainable is what shows for Gumi when she can't fight back from the way tv box wraps around her head. The tv on her head would depict her being in an enclosed space where she can't see or do anything while the other Gumi(which I would assume is the White Gumi) is causing havoc like burning down the house and never looking back as the lyrics say while the other Gumi(Black) is only able to realize in the lyrics "What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please? Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?" which would show that she knows something's wrong but want to know why she changes from one person to another. So Gumi maybe aware of herself being in different personalities and identities when she talks about switching faster than the channels on tv but this is justme guessing. Most Vocaloid songs seems to have underlining means to some very depressing things that should be aware of in real life it seems such as abuse,pregnancy, suicide, mental disorders, psychological disorder, rejections,drugs, alcohol and many other things we struggle in reality everyday that we forget happens. These songs seem to be very vague to us when you look at them but give us things to think about when we listen and watch for the keywords to give us some sort of picture of what we think might be wrong.Its like the songs are trying to make us become aware of things we turn a blind eye too and give us clues especially if there are people in your life you see everyday that might face these things and might be able to stop from happening or at least give the person who's suffering some support that they have already given up on having in life. Its kinda like awareness for us to never forget that as humans we have to be there for one another when we struggle in life and have fears we can't contain.